doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
David Bueno
México |pais_interprete = México |estado = Activo ocasionalmente |ingreso_doblaje = 2008 2015-Presente (3 años) |salida_doblaje = 2013 (5 años) |primera_aparicion = Los Imaginadores (como actor de doblaje) Kingsman: El servicio secreto (como traductor y adaptador) }} thumb|right|230 px thumb|220px|David y algunos de sus personajes Benson2.png|Benson de Un show más (temps. 1-4), su personaje más conocido en la actualidad. Life of Pi-David Bueno.jpg|Piscine Molitor "Pi" Patel en Una aventura extraordinaria, uno de sus personajes mas iconicos en le cine. Rich.JPG|Rich en Los imaginadores, su primer personaje. Fd875563d3a36fee96246567454c4e33.jpg|El Príncipe Hydron de Bakugan , uno de sus grandes y conocidos personajes. 232px-Battle-force-5-mark-hildreth-3.jpg|Vert Wheeler en Hot Wheels Battle Force 5, es otro personaje por el que es conocido. Wales.png|Wales en Beyblade: Metal Masters y Beyblade: Metal Fury. Malzahar.jpg|Malzahar en League of Legends. DP2Dopinder.png|Dopinder en Deadpool y Deadpool 2. RF5Macroy.png|Macroy en Rápidos y furiosos 5in control. X-M5ArmandoMuñoz.png|Darwin (Edi Gathegi) en X-Men: Primera generación Vlcsnap-2013-01-06-17h24m30s150.png|Theo Marchand en Monte Carlo Ryanayla2.png|Ryan Edwards (Kevin G. Schmidt) en Alvin y las ardillas 2 TechieThor.png|Techie en Thor. captura de pantalla(631).png|Javier en Los hechiceros de Waverly Place: La película. Bennie.jpg|Bennie en Cazafantasmas. PhilippeWeis.jpg|Philippe Weis en El precio del mañana. sem-noe.jpg|Sem en Noé (película). Helicarier.jpg|Voz de alerta del Helicarrier en The Avengers: Los Vengadores. Sky-cooper.png|Sky (Dominic Cooper) en Mamma Mia!. Char_87770_thumb.jpg|Gupta en La era de hielo 4. Planes-Zed.png|Zed en Planet Terror Ss (2014-05-20 at 05.54.50).jpg|Hush en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo. Fred.png|Fred de Los pingüinos de Madagascar. Parry gripp pyf.png|Parry Gripp en Phineas y Ferb (1º episodio). Avengers-Earths-Mightiest-Heroes-1-.jpg|David canto el iconico opening de la serie Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta. Hot-wheels-battle-force-5-1.jpg|También canto el opening de Hot Wheels Battle Force 5. Bakugan.jpg|También canto el opening de Bakugan. RSLogo.png|Presentación e insertos (Temp. 1-4) de Un show más. David Bueno es un actor de doblaje, locutor intérprete y actualmente traductor y adaptador mexicano, como interprete es famoso por cantar los temas de Los vencedores de la liga Sinnoh y el tema de salida de Arceus y la joya de la vida de Pokémon, en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta el tema principal "Somos uno al pelear" y el tema de entrada de las series Bakugan y Hot Wheels Battle Force 5. Y como actor de doblaje es mejor conocido por interpretar la voz de Rich en Los Imaginadores, Vert en Hot Wheels Battle Force 5, Pi en Una aventura extraordinaria y mas conocido por ser la voz de Benson de la 1a a la 4a temporada en Un show más. Trayectoria thumb|228 px|David Bueno Su trayectoria artística inició desde los 5 años estudiando actuación y canto, a los 6 años empezó a actuar de manera profesional y en su juventud empezó a desempeñarse como cantante. En el 2008 inicia su carrera en la especialización del doblaje de voz cuando se encontraba participando en una obra teatral y a la par conducía un programa en TV Azteca y cantaba con Juan Gabriel en varios de sus conciertos, y al termino de todos sus proyectos hizo contacto con Gaby Cárdenas para conseguir trabajo; y ella lo invitó a hacer un casting en el estudio de doblaje SDI Media de México para cantar las canciones de uno de los personajes, quien sería Rich, de la serie de Disney Los Imaginadores, y para sorpresa de David no solo grabó las canciones de su personaje, sino que también lo dobló por completo en la serie, por lo cual Rich se convirtió en su primer papel como actor de doblaje. Como interprete y actor también tiene una extensa lista de trabajos, tuvo la oportunidad de viajar en "La linea de Cruceros de Disney" como cantante, En Europa del este ha interpretado temas musicales rancheros, ha hecho comedia musical en la ciudad de mexico, destacando su obra "Hoy no me puedo levantar". Ha participado en varios conciertos con intérpretes reconocidos como Yahir, Maria José y Alejandro Fernandez, y estuvo en un gran coro llamado "Coro Gospel de México" hasta 2013. A finales de 2013, David se fue a vivir a New York, Estados Unidos por cuestiones laborales y piensa trabajar en lo que es la locución en el mercado latino de EE. UU. y también seguir ejerciendo su carrera como cantante. A mediados del 2015, volvió a México para resolver asuntos personales, y mientras tanto, doblo un personaje en la película Deadpool, antes de volver a New York. Actualmente se encuentra de vuelta en Nueva York trabajando como locutor y ocasionalmente regresa a México a doblar películas. Hoy en día también se dedica a hacer traducciones y adaptaciones del idioma inglés al español en el doblaje mexicano. Filmografía 'Series de televisión' *Rich (Rich Collins) en Los imaginadores *Guitarrista (Rob Giles) en Glee: Buscando la fama (2011) *Tío Ernesto (Wilmer Valderrama) en Los hechiceros de Waverly Place 'Series animadas' *'Benson' (temporadas 1-4, excepto los episodios 66-70, 99, 111-116) / Scabby Grossman (episodio 198) en Un show más *Chopster en Transformers: Ciber Misiones *Fred en Los pingüinos de Madagascar *Vert en Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 *Hush en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo *Porter en Las aventuras de Chuck y sus amigos *Ryan en Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse *Parry Gripp en Phineas y Ferb 'Anime' *Príncipe Hydron en Bakugan *Wales en Beyblade: Metal Masters 'Películas' Karan Soni *Dopinder en Deadpool 2 (2018) *Bennie en Cazafantasmas (2016) *Dopinder en Deadpool (2016) Otros *Alguacil Hanson (Balthazar Getty) en El juez (2014) *Sem (Douglas Booth) en Noé (2014) *Piscine Molitor "Pi" Patel joven (Suraj Sharma) en Una aventura extraordinaria (2012) *Drew Boley (Diego Boneta) en La era del rock (2012) *Slade (Kevin Corrigan) en El dictador (2012) *Philippe Weis (Vincent Kartheiser) en El precio del mañana (2011) *Darwin (Edi Gathegi) en X-Men: Primera generación (2011) *Theo (Pierre Boulanger) en Princesa por accidente (2011) *Techie (Blake Silver) en Thor (2011) *Macroy (Geoff Meed) en Rápidos y furiosos 5in control (2011) *Javier (Xavier Torres) en Los hechiceros de Waverly Place: La película (2009) *Ryan Edwards (Kevin G. Schmidt) en Alvin y las ardillas 2 (2009) *Sky (Dominic Cooper) en Mamma Mia! (2008) *Voz de alerta en Helicarrier en The Avengers: Los Vengadores *Voces adicionales en El curioso caso de Benjamin Button (Warner) *Voces adicionales en Transformers: La era de la extinción *Voces adicionales en Tortugas Ninja 2: Fuera de las sombras *Voces adicionales en Guerra Mundial Z *Voces adicionales en El planeta de los simios: (R)Evolución *Voces adicionales en Capitán América: El primer vengador *Voces adicionales en ¡Buena suerte, Charlie!: ¡Es Navidad! *Voces adicionales en Hop: Rebelde sin Pascua *Voces adicionales en Iron Man 2 *Voces adicionales en Dragon Ball Evolución *Voces adicionales en Marmaduke *Voces adicionales en La torre oscura 'Películas animadas' thumb|right|220px *Gupta en La era de hielo 4 *Zed en Aviones *Voces adicionales en Rio *Voces adicionales en Rio 2 *Voces adicionales en Toy Story 3 *Voces adicionales en Madagascar 2 *Voces adicionales en El origen de los guardianes *Voces adicionales en HOME: No hay lugar como el hogar *Voces adicionales en La vida secreta de tus mascotas 'Videojuegos' *Zed en Aviones *Malzahar en League of Legends 'Intérprete' thumb|Cover de Atrápalos Ya!|right|250 px *Tema de apertura: Los vencedores de la Liga Sinnoh en Pokémon *Tema de apertura y las canciones en Los Imaginadores *Tema de salida de Arceus y La joya de la vida en Pokémon *Tema de entrada en Bakugan *Tema de entrada en Zou *Tema de entrada: Somos uno al pelear en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta *'Tema de entrada en Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 *Canciones en Rio 2 'Traducción' *Kingsman: El servicio secreto *El juez *Smosh: La película *Un show más (desde la séptima temporada) *Un show más: La película *Gantz: O 'Estudios y empresas de doblaje' *Candiani Dubbing Studios *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House *LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *New Art Dub *Producciones Grande *SDI Media de México *Sensaciones Sónicas *Taller Acústico 'Fandub' *Tema de entrada de Pokémon: Atrápalos ya! y Serie XY en Pokémon 'Comerciales' *Pelon peloneta *Hot Nuts *Ades Curiosidades *En una entrevista realizada al actor de doblaje en Internet, él mencionó haber audicionado en la película Thor en 2011 para el personaje de Loki sin embargo no consiguió quedarse con el papel, siendo José Gilberto Vilchis su actor de doblaje en la pelicula y su secuela. *En esta misma entrevista David Bueno mencionó a varios actores de doblaje que han influido de manera significativa durante su joven trayectoria en el doblaje como José Antonio Macías, Dulce Guerrero, Erica Edwards, Sergio Gutiérrez Coto, Arturo Mercado, Arturo Mercado Jr., Gaby Cárdenas Y Francisco Colmenero. *Luego de su retiro del doblaje, ésto debido a su cambio de residencia a Nueva York, David regresó a México en un periodo de tiempo de 2 meses, donde dobló personajes para las películas de Noé, Rio 2 y Guerra Mundial Z, antes de volver de nuevo a Nueva York. *David ha participado también en IG Studios realizando proyectos de fandub de canciones de anime. *Dobló al personaje de Dopinder de la película Deadpool y regresó a Un Show Más para doblar a Scabby Grossman en el episodio de la séptima temporada "Ganar ese Premio" antes de regresar a Nueva York, ya que en ese momento se encontraba en México resolviendo algunos asuntos personales. Enlaces externos * * * Entrevista para Youtube Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Traductores Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010